girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-08-22 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- Well it's 00:23 in Boston according to my smartwatch, and the new page is up, for real, not fooling around with dates in the URL, in black and white, no explanation. I think that makes it fair to comment. Nothing we don't already know, really, except reinforcing that Agatha thinks of Higgs as working for Wulfenbach and no one is disabusing her of that idea. Oh, and, btw, Wooster has square buttons; Hadrian (if that's who it is) has round buttons. That's how you can tell them apart. Bkharvey (talk) 04:28, August 22, 2018 (UTC) : If the page is up (non-sneaky gate) then comments are fair game. Anyone who doesn't have GG on their browser home page (or at least a link they check reflexively) isn't a real fan. Argadi (talk) 09:52, August 22, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Big plot hole: Today Tarvek has to explain to Agatha that Higgs is under cover, even though Monday she knew to cover for Zeetha. Bkharvey (talk) 04:44, August 22, 2018 (UTC) : It appears Agatha wasn't actually covering for Zeetha--she was just making a snide comment. The "get around" is a reference to being in multiple military units, but intentionally in a way that listeners will think she means "he has a girl in every port". Argadi (talk) 09:52, August 22, 2018 (UTC) :Tarvek told Agatha NOT to recognize Higgs. Agatha knew Zeetha would with no time to tell her. And there are plot holes in this story. Anyway, she could have been making a snide comment, as Argadi said, just noting that he travels a lot. Either way it worked. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:05, August 22, 2018 (UTC) "I could think of other ways, but not a better way" strikes me as the same style of semi-pun in response to something Agatha says as "Sure, because I always look great when working on machinery..." "That's right, always." : Not so much a pun as a "Where's the fun in that?" moment. He could have told her without kissing her, but not kissing Agatha is always the second choice where Tarvek is concerned. 18:48, August 23, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh, I didn't mean the kiss itself, just the way Tarvek picks up the word "better" from what Agatha says and reinterprets it to make his point, as he did with "always." Bkharvey (talk) 08:56, August 24, 2018 (UTC) New map in development "when it's done - yes. it will be an official map" In the Discord discussion group Cheyenne posted a work-in-progress map (with at least one spelling error he knows about). He mentioned "the location of the Old Wulfenbach homelands is a real world city called Cluj also known as Klausenburg. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cluj-Napoca " :"Castle Dracul"? Agatha has neighbors. How...nice. For a certain value of nice. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 13:15, August 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah, I haven't decided yet whether I do or don't want Dracula to turn up in the story (maybe as a new variant on revenants?). Also, what struck me on the map is that the territory Agatha visited in year 1 is pretty small in the big picture. Is this map the extent of Klaus's empire? Bkharvey (talk) 08:56, August 24, 2018 (UTC)